1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to load aided rotational devices and methods of enhancing rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wheel is a classical rotational device. Generally, the load borne by the wheel is imposed directly from the contact portion of the wheel with the support surface through a vertical radius of the wheel to the supporting axle. To turn the wheel, pure torque is applied to the wheel or the axle thereby producing a twisting force substantially independent of the load-bearing function of the wheel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,563, a method and apparatus for interfacing a wheel with an axle to offset the load supplied to the wheel to a constant position in the portion of the wheel leading the contact point of the wheel to the supporting surface is disclosed. In this prior concept, the axle and wheel are interfaced through a movable and selectively engagable connection.